pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save Big Hairy
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Rocky and Big Hairy | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = July 1, 2017 August 25, 2017 November 28, 2017 November 30, 2017 December 30, 2017 | writer = James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Mission PAW: Pups Save the Royal Throne" | next = "Pups Save a Flying Kitty"}} "Pups Save Big Hairy" is the first segment of the 11th episode in Season 4 of ''PAW Patrol''. A huge monkey follows the PAW Patrol home because it wants Rocky to scratch its back. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Tracker *Carlos *Mandy *Big Hairy *Mr. Porter *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Cap'n Turbot *Robo-Dog In the jungle, the pups are giving their annual checkups to the monkeys, including Mandy, her family, and her guards. However, they are unaware that another large monkey, named Big Hairy, is watching them covertly. Upon noticing Rocky and how well he is good at scratching the itches on the backs of monkeys, Big Hairy wants Rocky to scratch his back as he has a really bad itch. When the pups prepare to return to Adventure Bay, taking Tracker with them, Big Hairy is able to stow aboard the PAW Patroller as it departs the jungle. Once in Adventure Bay, Big Hairy quickly causes problems as he tries to find anything that would be able to help relieve him of his itchy back. When Mayor Goodway spots him using the City Hall flagpole as his means to scratch his back, she calls the PAW Patrol. At the Lookout, the PAW Patroller has just arrived back from the jungle, when Ryder gets Mayor Goodway's call for help and summons the pups to the Lookout. After Marshall slips on some of the banana peels that Big Hairy left behind that he ate on the way to Adventure Bay, the team head up to get their orders. Ryder assigns Rocky and Tracker to assist him in dealing with Big Hairy, and as they deploy, Tracker lands in Rocky's recycling truck before hopping out to get in his Jeep, and they head out. Once they find Big Hairy, they try to lure him back to the PAW Patroller with bananas so Robo-Dog can take him back to the jungle, but Big Hairy doesn't seem interested. It is not until he notices Rocky and remembers his claw he used to scratch Mandy and the other monkeys' backs does he reveal what he really needed. Rocky attempts to help with scratching Big Hairy's back, but it is soon clear that his back is so itchy, Big Hairy doesn't want to part with Rocky since he's so good at it. This leads to where Big Hairy takes Rocky with him to the Lookout, where as Skye keeps watch with her helicopter, Zuma uses the periscope to scratch Big Hairy's back, allowing Skye to take Rocky to safety. Once Big Hairy is loaded up on the PAW Patroller with plenty of bananas to keep him satisfied on the way back to the jungle, however, when he starts using the PAW Patroller to scratch his back again, Rocky is able to put together a hand scratcher for Big Hairy to use instead of him, and as a way for Big Hairy to remember Rocky by. Having his hunger and itch satisfied, Big Hairy hops aboard the PAW Patroller, and Ryder has Robo-Dog take Big Hairy home. Ryder shouts after him that if Big Hairy ever needs help again, just "ooga-ooga" for help, leaving the pups laughing as the PAW Patroller departs to take Big Hairy back to the jungle. *Use his claw to load bananas onto his catapult, then fire a trail of them to lure Big Hairy back to the PAW Patroller. *After the catapult is loaded, pull it with his Jeep, but keep ahead of Big Hairy. + *Block the other end of the bridge so Big Hairy can't get through. *Track Big Hairy from the air. Later, use her copter to get Big Hairy to back up so he won't fall from the Lookout's roof. *Use his megaphone to check on Rocky. *Move the Lookout's periscope up and down repeatedly to scratch Big Hairy's back. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Tracker Joins the Pups - front cover.jpg|link=Tracker Joins the Pups! (DVD)|''Tracker Joins the Pups!'' Jungle Rescues U.S..jpg|link=Jungle Rescues|''Jungle Rescues'' (United States) PAW Patrol The Huge Monkey & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Huge Monkey|''The Huge Monkey'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Au secours des animaux DVD.jpg|link=Au secours des animaux|''Au secours des animaux'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Pups Save Big Hairy's Pages Category:Rocky is on the title card Category:Big Hairy is on the title card Category:Written by James Backshall (S4) Category:Written by Jeff Sweeney (S4) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S4) Category:Tracker is a first responder (S4) Category:Marshall is a backup responder (S4) Category:Rubble is a backup responder (S4) Category:Chase is a backup responder (S4) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S4) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S4) Category:All pups are used Category:2017 Episodes Category:Half Episodes (S4)